


The Things Gabe Knows

by Jem3



Series: What Gabe Knows and Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Funny, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Walk In, awkward moments, friend, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem3/pseuds/Jem3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is more observant than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We Were Little

From a young age I knew that my brother was gay.  Actually, for as long as I can remember, I have known.  I must have seen something or heard something when I was little, because there was never really any question.

But then again, I didn’t really  know .  It was more of a perception than a sure fact.  I still remember when it went form an inkling to a capital F Fact.

I was about ten at the time, making him 17.  We were home alone at Pacific Bluffs for some reason (Mom and Larry were probably away on some trip).  I had been at Zach’s house for a sleepover the night before.

It was early afternoon when I walked in the door.  At that age I was still a decent kid, so I closed the door softly.  And I immediately knew something was  different .  I must have heard a sound.  But I brushed it off.  My brother wasn’t downstairs, but that was okay.  I mean, who wants to have to check in with their older brother.

I went up to my room and drop my bag inside.  I then turned and went to Shaun’s room.  And barged right it.  No.  Like the little punk I was, I didn’t knock. I mean, common.  Who knocks on their older brother’s door?  No.  I walked right in.

And saw my brother kissing another boy.

I don’t think I ever learned who the boy was.  I had never met him before, and I never saw him again.  My brother and I didn’t talk much that weekend.  But I never told anyone what I had seen.  And I think our parents were truly surprised when he came out a few years later.  (Obviously they had no inkling.)

That's how just an idea turned into a Fact and how I learned that my brother wasn’t just  gay, but Gay. 


	2. Acting Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene in the car...

I knew something was up. I mean, Zach has been so distracted recently. There has been something going on in that brain of his.

I mean, he has always been a little distant. I figured it was just the whole artist thing. He was never one to dish about girls. He was never the type of guy who you went to if you wanted to brag about all the pussy you got.

But he still talked about girls.

While, one girl.

So, I mean, I guess it wasn’t too weird that he didn’t want to talk about girls. I mean, he and Tori had just broken up, right?

And I also get that he probably didn’t want to talk about college, cuz he was still kinda upset about the whole Cal Arts thing from a few years ago.

But that’s beside the point.

Zach was being abnormally quiet. He has been so distracted lately.

Even before he and Tori broke up, he was still acting distant. But then again, I was starting to understand why.

I mean, I saw the way he looked at the guys when we went surfing. He never looked that way at girls. It wasn’t quite attraction, but there was definitely interest. He never looked that way at girls.

I’m not saying he was gay. Or even wanted to sleep with those men. I’m just saying that he didn’t have the same interest in girls. He wasn’t even that interested in Tori. Yeah, he defiantly loved her, she just didn’t interest him.

So yeah, I wasn’t surprised that he didn’t want to talk about pussy or chicks when he was driving me to meet my friends.


	3. Nothing Going on Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabe comes home...

I knew that Zach was at the house. He left his car in the driveway. I mean, it was sitting right there. If he wanted to hide their relationship, he needed to try a little harder.

That was why I slammed the door. That was why I was shouting when I walked in. I did not need to see my brother and my best friend going at it.

Not that there’s any problem with gay people. Or sex. Or gay sex. I just don’t need to see that much of my brother or my best friend.

I don’t think anyone needs to see that much of their brother or their best friend.

So yeah. I was loud. I made a few funny remarks. Ya know. Just trying to give them some fair warning.

So, it was kinda surprising that when Shaun let me in, Zach wasn’t there. And even weirder was the hug. Like, what the fuck dude? We haven’t hugged in like 10 years. I mean, yeah I missed you, but that was a very weird hug.

But then again, I knew that he was probably just letting Zach get out of the room. Ya know. Make it less awkward.

And I definitely knew it was Zach leaving the house. I mean, come on. The cleaning lady? Sure bro.

My brother was kinda freaked after that, and I knew that Zach still had to work the morning shift at the diner. I went out a little while later.

And I definitely noticed the shirt. I mean, my brother has had it for years. I would know that shirt anywhere. And Zach didn’t even say anything. He just, ya know, went on like normal.

I mean, I can see! The car! The shirt! Yeah. They were definitely together. And they didn’t think I knew.


	4. Not All Fun and Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe notices when Zach pulls away...

I knew something was wrong.

 

I saw the way Zach watched Shaun as he ran to us across the beach. He was infatuated. I could see it in his eyes. He was captivated by my brother.

 

But he was still acting like nothing was going on. I mean, I knew they thought I didn’t know, but come on. It was obvious.

 

I left them alone on the beach. I mean, they didn’t think I knew about them. So, I decided to give them some alone time.

 

But I still saw when my brother put his hand on Zach’s knee. And, more importantly, I saw when Zach pulled away.

 

I knew Zach was trying to hide their relationship from me. I saw how scared he was. How he kept looking my way, like he was scared of me.

 

And I knew that Zach was hurting my brother. I saw his face too. The anguish when Zach pulled away.

 

And when my brother walked away, I saw his frustration. He was mad at Zach.

 

Because Zach was scared.

Of me.


	5. Bad Things at the Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Gabe knows is really going on at the bonfire and a little bit about what he thinks of Zach and Shaun.

I knew Zach was upset. He was just sitting there. He wouldn’t laugh. He wouldn’t talk. He wouldn’t even look at me. Something definitely was wrong. And I had a guess as to what it was.

Shaun had the same look on his face. He was withdrawn. He was in pain.

I knew they were both miserable.

Something needed to give. They couldn’t live with the constant worry of me finding out. Hell, I already fucking knew. Zach was worried about something that had already happened. I wished I could just tell him, but I knew that would go terribly. Zach would fucking freak.

And my brother was being an idiot. He knew Zach was uncomfortable. He didn’t need to push Zach so hard. Zach has enough to worry about. He doesn’t need another thing on his plate. Especially when it came to his messed up family.

I knew his sister would freak if she ever found out, and shit, maybe she already had. Zach’s life would turn to hell. Zach didn’t need that pain. My brother needed to realize that Zach needed time to figure things out.

And Zach needed to realize that Shaun wasn’t trying to tear his life apart. Shaun just wanted to demonstrate his love for Zach. Yeah. I said love. Because you could see just from the look in their eyes that they loved each other.

I knew they needed to talk. So when I first saw them sitting in the car that night, I was happy. They could work things out.

But then I saw the look on their faces and I could see the anger and the pain. I could see Zach ripping my brother’s heart open, and I could see the fear and heartbreak on Zach’s face. It was terrible to watch.

I knew that this was the end.

But it shouldn’t be. They were meant to be together. Even I could see that.

I guess it was up to me to do something about it.


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe goes to the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the excessive swearing...

I knew they were right for each other. They were just being too stupid to see it. They were caught up in what other people would think of them, but they shouldn’t have been. They shouldn’t give a fuck what other people thought of them.

Zach was making the worst decision of his life. Zach needed someone to talk to.

So I went to the diner.

Zach let me in and I slumped into the stool at the counter. God, I was hungover. But, dammit, this conversation needed to happen.

We made conversation for a bit, then it was time to start the hard stuff. I decided to dive right in.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

He just dodged the questions I threw his way. Shit, Zach! I already knew. Own up to the love you two had! This was going to take a bit more maneuvering. I decided to start with showing that I already knew.

“The fact that it's my brother is totally weird.”

It wasn’t a question.

I kinda expected him to freak out. So, I guess it was a good sign when he didn’t.

We kept talking and I…

Wait did he just say sorry?

“Don't be sorry.”

He should never have to apologize to me or anyone for loving someone. Fuck! Who the fuck had made him feel he should be sorry? Fuck them and all the other ignorant bastards.

I knew I needed to make him see that he had no reason to be sorry for loving Shaun, so I started making jokes.

I may have taken things a little far with my cocksucking jokes, but hey, I wanted to have a little fun. I stopped when I saw I had gone too far.

So now onto the next thing we needed to talk about.

“So, where'd you go last night?”

He hadn’t slept at my place and that kinda scared me. Whenever he was having a problem, he used to come to my house. He talked to me when he was having problems with Tori. He would sleep at my place whenever he was arguing with Jeanne.

But he didn’t come over last night. No, he slept in his car.

I know he was fighting with Shaun and didn’t want to accidentally see him, but he didn’t even call to talk to me. I was losing my best friend. And that would not do.

“This doesn't have to change things.”

I knew he didn’t believe me, but I would show him. I would make sure it changed nothing. I wouldn’t lose Zach.

Zach and Shaun would end up together. I would make sure of that. If Zach didn’t get his head out of his ass, I would make it happen. But I had a feeling that sooner or later Zach would figure it out on his own.

The conversation might not have fixed the problem, but at least he knew I don’t give a fuck if he loves my brother.


End file.
